


Three Presents...?

by GinMingyi



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Non Binary Naoto, Other, Post-Game, kannao - Freeform, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinMingyi/pseuds/GinMingyi
Summary: Naoto was nervous. This was their and Kanji’s first time celebrating together as a couple on Christmas Eve and they’re not sure if their boyfriend will like the gift they made…
Relationships: Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Three Presents...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyriaBlackFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Lyria! <3 Hope you like this little present :D

**SEE U TOMORROW AFTER SCHOOL? Y/N? PLEASE ANSWER ASAP - send at 2013/12/23; 21:53**

**Hey, Naoto. Sure, let’s meet at my place, is that okay? - send at 2013/12/23; 22:00**

**Y, THANK U - send at 2013/12/23; 22:02**

Naoto was fidgeting a little, getting ready to go to their boyfriend’s place, looking at the emails they sent to Kanji yesterday. They had colorful paper thrown all around the floor as well with ribbons, the package of the present not at all done, just a simple box with a boring brown and it was already time to go.

“I’m such a fool…” They took the package and quickly went to the kitchen, bringing the small cake they cooked that was, as the present, packed in the same light brown paper. Without thinking it through, Naoto put the packages in their backpack and quickly ran to Kanji’s place.

Fortunately, Kanji didn’t live far away, close enough for not being necessary to take a bus or the scooter to visit each other (which, all things considered, was pretty common in Inaba). Even though the couple started going out for half a year at that point, they usually only saw each other during lunch break in classes and during the weekends, because of Kanji’s successful sewing classes that occupied him all afternoon and Naoto needing to travel to Okina City frequently, currently solving crimes happening there. It has been two years since the murders incident and nothing of the sort happened again in that quiet town.

In less than five minutes, Naoto was in front of Tatsumi Textiles, cleaning their hat and blazer from the snow.

“Naoto, honey!” Ms. Tatsumi opened the door, with a gentle smile. “Come in, come in! Do you want any tea? It’s really cold today, isn’t it?”

“Thank you, ma’am…” They bowed a little, feeling embarrassed for arriving late. Both headed to the back of the shop, where the Tatsumi lived. “Yes, it’s cold, it would be wonderful to drink some Green tea, if it isn’t a problem…”

“Of course it isn’t. Oh, Kanji is in his room, you know the way, right? First door on the left! I’ll take the tea as soon as possible. He’s been talking about your arrival since yesterday, such a beautiful couple, the two of you are...” Naoto couldn’t hear her anymore, as she headed to the kitchen and they went to Kanji’s room, entering after knocking.

“Hey, Naoto!” Kanji hugged with one arm, lifting his significant other from the ground and gave a kiss on the cheek. “Ma’ wasn’t dragging you too much, right?”

“Your mother is lovely” They smiled putting their backpack on the ground, next to a round table and sat on the floor. “So, you have been missing me? She said you’ve been anxious for today.”

“‘Course!” Naoto laughed.

“You’re so straight forward nowadays. I like that.”

“Shuddap…” He sat in front of the table, still smiling. Naoto finally noticed Kanji’s right arm was in his back, holding something.

“What are you holding?”

“Ah…” He seemed discomforted. “It’s Christmas Eve, so…” He put a present meticulously wrapped in different shades of blue with a big ribbon on the table, in front of Naoto. “It’s for you”.

“I also got something for you…”

“Please, open up mine first.” Kanji interrupted, clearly anxious. “I… If you don’t like it, I’ll try to buy something online or somethin’ like that.”

Naoto smiled. Both were with the same issues for presents, thinking each other wouldn’t like it.

“Okay. But don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll love it” His posture relaxed a bit with this statement. Naoto opened the box, trying to not rip all of the paper and inside of the box, was a doll - a little bear, to be more precise - and various clothes with different colors right next to it: Blue, Red, Pink, Yellow, Green, White and Black, even with masks and little shoes of the same colors.

“I tried to go to Okina to get a Featherman figurine, but they were sold out… so…” His voice sounded apologetic, to Naoto’s disbelief. “I know you’ve always wanted a toy of them, so if you still want to, we can search it online together.”

“Kanji, this plushie is so thoughtful… Thank you so much.” They picked up the little stuffed bear and quickly put on the blue mask, jacket and shoes. “I don’t need the figurine, don’t worry. They’re way too expensive and this is much better.”

“Thank fuck you liked it…” He laughed in relief. Naoto couldn’t believe he actually thought they would prefer a regular toy.

“I actually made something similar.” Naoto grabbed one of the packages and gave it to their boyfriend, now without any worries. It was a perfect gift for him. “Sorry, I couldn’t wrap it up.”

“Hey, no problem!” He opened it up and there it was: “A Strawberry cake? How nice! Let me grab some dishes with ‘Ma...”

“Wait, I got the wrong package! Ugh, I’ve ruined my surprise…” They picked up the right package and put it on the table. Kanji looked confused.

“Wait, I got two presents? That 's not fair.”

“The cake isn’t a present, I’m going to eat too, it’s a tradition for couples.” Naoto looked annoyed, to Kanji’s amusement, his smile getting wider and adjusting his glasses, looking like a cheesy anime villain.

“No, I’ll also give you a new present, we can choose it later. Maybe a new binder?”

“You’re such a moron.” Naoto flushed. “But I can’t refuse it.”

“Okay, deal!” He sat again and opened the right present, his eyes widened immediately, as he picked up a customized distinctive written ‘Personal Detective’s Partner’.

“I know we haven’t been able to see each other with the frequency we wanted, so I’ve wanted to give you something that you could wear when you are teaching. At least, I think that’s the best alternative for now, until we aren’t able to move in together.”

“I’m going to wear it everywhere!” He shouted, extremely proud, putting the badger on his belt. “I love ya so much.” He finally gave a light kiss on their mouth, making Naoto giggle.

“I love you too, Kanji.”

Both enjoyed the rest of the evening talking, eating cake, drinking green tea and searching for binders online.


End file.
